Mobile communication devices—e.g., cellular phones, personal digital assistants, and the like—are increasingly being used to conduct payment transactions as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/933,351, entitled “Method and System For Scheduling A Banking Transaction Through A Mobile Communication Device”, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/467,441, entitled “Method and Apparatus For Completing A Transaction Using A Wireless Mobile Communication Channel and Another Communication Channel, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. Such payment transactions can include, for example, purchasing goods and/or services, bill payments, and transferring funds between bank accounts.